Muggle Matchmakers
by Mizry
Summary: You only call guys boys when you fancy them. You think it’s less obvious."..."I can’t like him...I don’t want to be responsible for the world ending." "Dear Mr. Potter...We accidentally intercepted your letter...Sincerely, Mary, Megan, Lizzy" Please R


James/Lily

**A/N: The story starts in Lily's POV but then switches to no one's POV at the break. It's pretty obvious, but I thought I'd say so anyways.**

Muggle Matchmakers

This is not okay. Someone is pounding on my bedroom door at… nine in the morning. It's my first day of Christmas break! LET ME SLEEP IN! I roll over in bed and bury my head under my pillow, but the damned knocking continued and grew impossibly louder.

"LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE!" Damned sister. Can't let me enjoy a single moment of peace. "Nooooo!" The light it burns. Wait… Why is my door open? "Get out of my room, Petunia!"

"Lily Catherine Evans! Get your lazy arse out of bed!" I heard my blinds shooting up, letting even more of the evil light in. Hold on, that's not Petunia's voice. I tried to open my eyes, but was blinded by fierce sunlight. I think light has it in for me right now.

"Did you really think we were your sister?" A curious girl's voice asked. I know that voice.

"She better not have!" Stated an offended girl's voice. I know this one too!

"We'll have to beat her up now if she did." Said yet another girl's voice. I know all three of these people!

"Agreed." It's the first voice again.

I fling myself out of bed onto the person nearest to me.

"Oof!"

"YOU'RE HERE!"

"Yes, Lily, we're here."

It's my three best muggle friends! I was friends with them before I even knew I was a witch. We're all really close in age and I tell them everything. They even know about Hogwarts and everything that goes with it.

There's Megan, she's the tallest out of the four of us and has brown hair and brown eyes. She's the mom of our group. She looks out for us and we know we can go to her for help. She isn't one of those boring people though that's like 'responsibility is key!' In fact, most people probably think she'd be the exact opposite of what she is.

Then there's Mary. Blonde hair, blue eyes, completely oblivious, and very easily distracted. She's a sweetheart though. You could trust her with anything too. People are shocked whenever she swears. It's really funny actually. Don't piss her off though. It's difficult to do, but if you manage it… let's just say it won't end well. She can't stand drama either so don't drag her into it.

Lastly, there's Lizzy. Complete and utter spaz with red hair and really dark brown eyes. She's constantly sarcastic and would accidentally blow up a house if she were left alone to cook. Really smart too, but most people don't think so because she's completely insane.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Get off me!"

Oh… I also happen to be sitting on Lizzy right now. Oops.

"Sorry!" I say as I stand up. "I can't believe you guys are here!" I say bouncing up and down slightly. Megan and Lizzy rolled their eyes as Mary stared out my window. "I have so much to tell you guys!" Lizzy smiled evilly and shared a look with Megan. "What?"

Megan smiled sweetly. "Is any of it about James?" Mary and Lizzy laughed while I turned bright red. "Oh, my God."

The other two stopped laughing and looked at the brunette. I turned an even brighter shade of red. Megan would figure it out first.

"Megan? Are you okay?" Asked Mary. Megan was still staring at me with wide eyes.

"You like him now, don't you?"

"No. Of course not, don't be ridic-"

"You like James Potter!"

My protest was completely ignored. Lizzy joined in the conversation. "You've hated him for _ages. _What happened?"

"You like him?" Mary squealed. "That's so cute!"

Not happening, not happening, not happening. "You guys are being ridiculous." They stared at me and stayed silent. Well, this is unnerving. "Honestly, why on earth would I like a boy like _James Potter_?"

Lizzy smirked. "You realize you've never called him a boy before, right? It's always been prick or toe rag or some other insult. And, let's not forget, you called him a boy. You only call guys boys when you fancy them. You think it's less obvious." She paused. "It's not by the way."

I groaned and collapsed back onto my bed. "I can't like him." I mumbled up at the ceiling.

"But you do." Said Megan.

"I can't though."

"Why?" Mary asked.

"Because I don't want to be responsible for the world ending." The three of them rolled their eyes. "You don't get it!" I yelled, exasperated. "James Potter and Lily Evans can NEVER get together! Only when Hell freezes over will that happen!"

Mary sent a glare at me and opened her mouth when my door burst open, "WILL YOU LOT SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! I'M _TRYING _TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"And God know you need it, _Tuney_." Lizzy said before shooting Petunia a bright smile.

I saw my _dear _sister smile and managed to mutter, "Oh, no." Right after I did so…

"MUUUUUUUM, LILY AND HER FRIENDS ARE BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"Jesus Christ, Evans." Mumbled Lizzy while she covered her ears. Mary was glaring at Petunia while Megan sat down on my bed and rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans!" Megan said happily as my mum appeared in the doorway.

My mum smiled, "Hello, Megan!" Mum always did like my friends. "Now, girls, why can't all of you get along?" She sent a sideways glance at Petunia.

"We were just about to leave, Mrs. Evans." Megan said quickly.

"We were?" I asked. My friends looked at me and nodded. When did this happen? Okaaay. "Oh, um, right. We were. They were just about to let me get dressed and then we were going to go." Petunia smiled happily. Wait…. What? Petunia's never this happy. Not even when I say I'm leaving is she this happy. Something's up. I glance at Mary, Megan, and Lizzy and realize they too look confused as to why Petunia is so happy. Then, I see my mum's face. She looks troubled. Wait a minute…. Oh, no. Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no. "Mum, you can't make me stay. I know that look. You can't. You just can't. I mean, can't you tell that everyone would prefer me leaving with my friends."

"Everyone except your father and I. I'm sorry, Lily." I felt my face fall and watch Petunia's fall and then turn into a death glare. She stormed out of the room. "Girls, I'm sorry. Lily can't do anything today. You can stay for a little, but not long. No more than twenty minutes and that includes the time it takes for Lily to get ready." I watch as their jaws drop. My mum walked out of my room.

"What just happened?" Mary asked sounding stunned.

"Petunia's _boyfriend _is staying at our house for the day. Our parents want me to stay. After all, it's _family _and family comes first." I flop down on my bed yet again. "Damn it." I sigh and look up at them. Shoot. They look really upset. It's not fair. I never get to see them anymore. "Guys… I'm really sorry."

They smile at me. "It's okay, Lily. Really. We know that if it had been up to you, you wouldn't be staying here." Megan laughed. "Now, go get dressed!"

I smile. "Yes, mummy." She really is like a mum. I gather my clothes and head to the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

Mary, Lizzy, and Megan all plopped onto Lily's bed in defeat. "Well, damn." Swore Mary. The three sighed and just laid on the bed quietly.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Lizzy sat up. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Megan asked confused.

"Listen!"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Hear it?"

"Yeah! I heard it that time!"

"Me too!"

"What was it?" They looked around. "Holy sh-" _Thump!_

Lizzy started laughing hysterically. "Meeeeeegaaaaaan?" Mary asked and looked down at the brunette who had just fallen off the bed.

"Bird. Big bird."

"Sesame Street?" Lizzy asked, still laughing.

Megan glared at them. "Owl. Window. Scared me." The blonde and red-head turned around to see a large black owl outside of Lily's window. The three stared at it, not completely comprehending what was happening. "Duh!" Mary and Lizzy jumped and looked down at Megan. "Don't you remember? Lily told us the magical world communicates through owls!"

"Oh!" They both exclaimed. Lizzy went over to the window and opened it, allowing the owl to hop in. She then untied the letter from its leg.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Owl!" Mary said happily. Megan cautiously stood up, but didn't go any closer. "You don't need to be afraid of it, Megan. Now, Mr. Owl, we got the letter so you can leave." The owl turned its bright eyes onto Mary, but didn't budge. "Uhhh."

"Maybe we're supposed to read it first?" Lizzy suggested.

"But it's Lily's!" Megan said from the corner.

"Do you want the owl to leave?" Lizzy asked sarcastically.

Megan glared. "Gimme the letter." She said a split second before snatching it from her hands. Megan's eyes began to go back and forth. A smile grew on her face. Mary and Lizzy moved around to read it with her. Once they were all done reading, the three girls shared an evil grin. "So… the owl won't leave until it has an answer. Give me a piece of paper."

Mary dug through her purse and found a scrap piece of notebook paper while Lizzy produced a pen.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You've probably already noticed, but Lily is not the one replying to this. We accidentally intercepted your letter. We being Lily's three best muggle (that is the word isn't it? Non-magical) friends. Meet us at the park up the street from Lily's house at 3. Bring Sirius and Remus. (Why isn't Peter at your house too?) You don't need to worry. We know all about Hogwarts… and you. We're three girls. One is blonde, one's a red head, and one's brunette. Our names are Mary, Lizzy, and Megan. We'll see you soon._

_Sincerely,  
__Megan  
__Mary  
__Lizzy_

_P. S. We know we will see you soon because we can help you "get" Lily. And, from what we've heard, you won't turn that down._

* * *

**A/N: Like it so far? Please review!**


End file.
